Cholangiocarcinoma (CCA) is the second most common primary liver cancer in the United States. The survival of CCA patients is dismal, usually measured in months. Primary therapy with surgery is applicable to fewer than 20% of patients. Photodynamic therapy and chemotherapy provide responses in a minority of patients without curative intent. Thus there is an urgent need for improved treatment for CCA, and novel treatment modalities for CCA are potentially translatable to other types of cancer. In addition, there exists a need for methods that selectively deliver therapeutics to cancer cells. Such compositions and methods could be translated to a wide array of disease treatments.